I Need You Now
by Maakason
Summary: Damon killed Alaric. Alaric may not be able to forgive him this time.Song fic. Based on the song by Lady Antebellum. I own nothing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I in no way make money from this.**

* * *

><p>Picture<em> perfect memories scattered all around the floor<em>

_ Reachin' for the phone 'cause i cant fight it anymore._

Damon plopped down on the couch with a dull thud. He looked down at the framed photo he held in his hands. A picture of him and Alaric. Of a memory forever frozen to remind him of the time he shared with his human lover.

Of a time when they were happy.

A time before Damon had killed Alaric...again.

He looked at his cell phone for the tenth time in as many minutes.

It had been four weeks. Four weeks of waiting for the other to crack and forgive him. Four weeks of never leaving his phone too far from him in case he missed a call. The call.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he angrily hurled the photo across the room. He gained a small shrivel of satisfaction in hearing the frame shatter into a million pieces against the wall.

Damon made a grab for his car keys and his jacket. He was going out.

If Alaric didn't want to call him, that was alright with him. He was being ridiculus. Damon killed people all the time and never felt any remorse. He sure as hell wasn't going to start now-especially when Alaric didn't even stay dead. Though as he headed for the door, he couldn't resist stealing a quick look at his phone.

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

It had been four weeks. Four weeks of learning to loath the words: no missed call.

_ For me it happens all the time._

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now ._

_ Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_ And I dont know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now_

...

_Another shot of whiskey cant stop looking at the door_

Alaric couldn't help but look over at the entrance of the Grill for the hundreth time. He didnt know why he was there. If anything he should be at the Gilbert house being a good guardian for Jeremy and Elena. He shouldn't be getting drunk, looking for a crappy boyfriend who likes to kill him even when he tells him not to.

After four weeks of trying to avoid Damon he felt he'd earned himself a drink. Or five. With all the hybrids and ghosts running around you'd think it'd be easier to avoid one vampire. anything it was harder. Seeing as they were both trying to protect Elena it was nessecary for them to meet up. Alaric always made sure they were never alone. If they were alone it would make it easier for Damon to convince Alaric to forgive him. And he didn't want to do that just yet.'What right did Damon have to treat him like this?' he thought angrily.

_ Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

Though it pissed him off to no end he knew he couldn't stay mad at Damon for much longer. Already he could feel some of the anger and betrayal making way for the longing he'd tried so hard to forget. After all, that was why he was at the Grill wasn't it? He glanced at the front entrance of the restaurant-against his better judgment-willing it to open.

_ And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

As he downed his sixth drink of the night his head started to spin, cloudy from the influence of alchohol. He pondered cutting himself off but instead prepared to wave the bartender over for a refill. As he moved to raise his hand, he felt a touch on his shoulder.

'Damon?'

His head whirled around in anticipation, expecting to see a tall figure clothed in black. One with dark hair, an obnoxious smirk, and mischievous blue eyes that he'd found himself lost in on more than one occasion.

_ For me it happens all the time_

Instead he was met with none other than the worried brown eyes of Elena.

'Crap.'

_ Its a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Putting on a fake smile that he hoped hid his drunken state-though by the look on her face it wasn't working- he started pouring out a load of crap about taking a break after grading papers late, and no he hadnt been here all night, and no she didn't have to wait for him, and yes he assured her , he'd be leaving soon.

It didn't look like she bought any of it, but she left, worried eyes glancing back at him now and then as she made her way to the door. Alaric watched her, breathing out a sigh of relief when she finally left the building.

_ Said I wouldnt call but i lost all control and i need you now_

Alaric casually stole a glance at his phone before stuffing it back in his pocket. 'I'm just checking the time' he told himself defensively.

He was just dissapointed that it was already a little after one. He just didn't want to deal with his sorry excuse of a class tomorrow.

He most certanly wasn't hoping for a call.

Yeah.

Right.

_ And I dont know how I can do without..._

Alaric decided he'd had enough of his own mind working against him and prepared to leave. Ignoring thoughts of a certain blue eyed vampire he reached for his wallet.

When he brought his hand up he was holding his phone instead. He sighed to himself, tired of holding off the inevitable.

'Why do I have to be the bigger person?' he thought glumly. He dialed the numbers he'd been tracing his thumb over for four weeks now. He pressed the send button and held the device to his ear. In spite of himself, he felt his chest become lighter with each ring the phone made.

_ ... I just need you now_

...

Damon prepared to enter the Grill, hesitating for a split second before walking through the door. He hadn't meant to come here. He'd just gotten in the car and before he knew it he was staring at the entrance to the Mystic Grill.

He pondered over the possibility of Alaric being there as he stepped aside so that a group of teenagers could walk out.

'Isn't that why we're here?' his mind chided. 'To find him?'

Any defence he had to that thought was lost when he glanced at the bar and saw Alaric . His arm was raised, phone pressed to his ear .

Alaric ,who'd noticed him at the exact same time he had , seemed as frozen as he was. The bar, the entire world seemed to pause as their eyes connected.

_ Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Damon couldn't help but smile.

_ Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and i need you now_

His limbs seemed to have a mind of their own as they brought him over to the person he'd been thinking of for weeks. He'd been angry that night when he'd killed Alaric but that was no excuse for what he'd done. He couldn't imagine-didnt want to imagine what would have happened if Alaric hadnt been wearing that ring. To hell with his pride. He'd apologize and beg for forgivness.

Because he'd never intended to hurt him.

This human that he cared for- that he loved more than anything

_ And I said I wouldnt call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

Alaric, still in shock, stood there for a few seconds,phone still pressed to his ear. He shook himself out of his stupor when he noticed Damon was getting closer and started toward the steadily aproaching vampire. His vampire.

Because even though he was still pissed that Damon had killed him for the tenth time, he knew he'd forgive him eventually. He had to.

Because he always forgave him for the bad things he did.

This immortal that he cared for-that he loved more than anything.

_ And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now_

And as they met each other in the middle of the room Damon grabbed him, spectators be damned, pulling him into his embrace for a kiss.

A kiss full of apology and longing-full of the things he was too afraid to say. Full of the promise to never leave him. Because he loved Alaric and he couldn't afford to lose him.

He needed him

_ I just need you now_

And as they met in the middle of the room he let himself be pulled into Damon's embrace, spectators be damned, understanding that this kiss was full of the things he knew damon could not yet say.

He was a human so he knew he wouldn't be around for much longer.

But for as long as he lived- for as long as this immortal being would have him, he'd stay by him always. Because he loved Damon and he couldn't afford to lose him.

He needed him.

_ Oh baby I need you now_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! I finished my first ever slash fanfic! Don't be afraid to review, and tell me what you think! (Be gentle o.0...please...)**_


End file.
